To my love
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: Por su familia, por su esposo...por su presente. "Siempre juntos, siempre eternos": ella se encargaría de mantener y cumplir aquella promesa. ¡Oh!, porque su amor era digno de temer...y desear. Por mi amor...espérame.
1. Prologo

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres que hagan referencia a la serie, todo ello es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. El desarrollo de la trama, la historia, es reproducción mía, sin ánimo de lucro, si quieres compartir, por favor, ten en cuenta de informar a la autora.

 **Advertencia** : Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte

 **To my Love**

* * *

¡Miranos, Miranos!

Ese no fue el destino

Fuimos nosotros, retando al porvenir

Llenandonos de alma

Llenandonos de amor

* * *

 **Prologo**

—Madre

Kagome miró hacia el origen de la voz, unos ojos dorados que la miraban con seriedad la escrutaron, se quitó las gafas de lectura, dejando de lado el artículo que estaba leyendo.

—Mamoru, llegaste temprano. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

—Bien, normal— su madre entorno los ojos con advertencia, ella odiaba que fuera tan poco específico — tu sabes, historia antigua japonesa, ¿normal?

Kagome suspiro, su hijo era la misma estampa de su padre.

—¿Tetsu?

—Entrenando

Chasqueo la lengua, había decidido que se iba entregar en alma y cuerpo a entrenar artes marciales, algo que sin duda su padre aplaudía en silencio.

—¿Kasumi?

Mamoru entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, gesto calcado a su esposo.

—No está aquí—más que una pregunta fue una afirmación —me mintió

—Quizás si dejarán que ella…

—Madre….Kasumi es hembra

Sus hijos eran tremendamente protectores, sin embargo, Mamoru al ser el mayor se había tomado el papel demasiado a pecho.

Ni Shippo, al ser un hombre hecho y derecho era así.

Culpaba a su demoníaco y posesivo esposo.

Un ruido la alertó y la energía antigua y tan conocida la abrigo como si de una caricia se tratase, sus nervios aletearon y su energía chispeo, como si se mezclará con el de la del recién llegado.

El demonio entró al despacho de su esposa, Mamoru a penas enarco una de sus plateadas cejas, su padre había llegado más temprano de lo esperado. Sintió la mano pesada en su cabeza con el asentimiento propio de él, y lo siguió de largo.

Seshomaru no era el hombre más tierno, pero sabía que era amoroso a su manera, algo que agradecía porque odiaba las innecesarias y extremas muestras de afecto.

Su madre se levantó, tan pequeña que apenas le llegaba a los hombros a su padre, para empinarse y besar suavemente los labios de su esposo, su padre a penas le correspondió, pero aún pudo observar la profunda chispa de devoción con que la miraba, y que esta sin reparos le devolvía.

Sus padres era una mezcla peculiar, de esas que no crees que puedan ser homogéneas, pero una vez lo hacían, eran perfectas.

—¿Los chicos?

—Estudiando—Kagome se apresuró a decir antes de que Mamoru dijera algo, Seshomaru odiaba que sus hijos estuvieran fuera de su radar, sobre todo Kasumi y Rin, al ser hembras eran de especial protección por parte de los machos Taisho.

Sabía que sus hijos, al igual que el padre, respondían a sus exigencias de instintos que los hacia especialmente protectores con las hembras de la manada, aún más con sus hermanas, y al punto de la exageración con su madre, la matriarca de la familia.

Mamoru a penas gruño, dejando libre el flujo de energía de sus poderes, sus dientes de alargaron junto con sus garras, su cabello creció unos diez centímetros más, dejándolo como una copia más joven que el Lord.

Todos sus hijos habían nacido con una parte demoníaca, en unos más fuertes que otros, Tetsu había nacido con sólo la mitad de su energía demoníaca, la otra parte humana, perturbadoramente parecido a Inuyasha, tanto en lo físico como en lo temperamental.

Kasumi había sido un caso especial, su hija había nacido demonio, pero raramente con el mismo don de una sacerdotisa, creando en ella una mezcla perfecta de algo tan contradictorio, Irasue, su suegra, había quedado sorprendida, no obstante, esas energías naturalmente enemigas conjugaban tan bien que una se protegía a la otra.

Un mundo en esos ojos bicolor.

Seshomaru apenas le envió una mirada conocedora, su esposa era pésima mentirosa, entendía cada gesto que inconsistentemente llegaba hacer en el momento que mentía, o en el que estaba feliz, o en el que simplemente estaba frustrada.

Conocía a su hembra.

Hace años, si su yo del pasado le hubiera pasado conocer a Kagome, enamorarse de ella (si, después de mucho reflexionar) y tener cachorros con ella hubiera matado a ese ser sin dudarlo, una humana jamás hubiese estado a la altura.

Pero Kagome no era cualquier humana.

Se había ganado su respeto a pulso, era más valiente que cualquiera, y tenía un corazón de oro, de un momento a otro le era imposible poder sacársela de la cabeza, y después de tremendos conflictos consigo mismo, se ganó un espacio en su vida como en su corazón

Kagome era una digna Señora del Oeste.

El celular de su esposa sonó, ella con una sonrisa contesto en un inglés fluido. Aun no se había acostumbrado con demasía a esa época, aun cuando ya se había cumplido más de 50 años de eso.

Después de haber derrotado a Naraku, la perla había absorbido a Kagome por completo, lo que había ocasionado la desesperación de sus amigos, lo que no contaban ellos es que el lazo con el frio demonio fuera tan fuerte que el hilo rojo del destino lo unía a ella y no al medio demonio, mostrándole el camino para su rescate.

Eso había desatado la furia de Inuyasha, que incrédulo miraba el fino hilo que colgaba del dedo meñique y se perdía en el bosque, habia despotricado hacia él, no obstante, la sabiduría del monje lo había llegado a entrar en razón y se había dado cuenta que antes que su furia era la seguridad y el bienestar de la sacerdotisa.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunto en un susurro su hembra, abrazándolo por atrás con suavidad, volviéndose a penas miro sus grandes ojos azules que brillaban con un amor profundo.

—En el día que nos reconocimos

Oh, claro, ella cada día podría recordarlo.

No era conocer, _era reconocer_

Para ella había sido una sorpresa ver aparecer al imponente Lord con un hilo rojo al meñique en la inmensidad de oscuridad que la rodeaba, si bien ella ya estaba profundamente enamorada de él, no había cabido en su mente la profundidad del vínculo milenario que los unía.

El amor lo era todo.

—¿No te arrepientes?

El negó, con seguridad.

—Nunca

Midoriko había sido enfática, ella no podía quedarse, Kagome Higurashi había sido uno con la perla y en ese momento que ella había deseado que desapareciera, todo el vestigio de la sacerdotisa del futuro quedaría borrado en el pasado.

Su alma dependía de haber tomado una decisión, debía volver a su época o debía acarrear con las consecuencias de que en algún momento el tiempo se rompiera, su yo del futuro podría encontrarse con su yo del pasado y eso acarrearía demasiados problemas.

—Volveremos a su época—ella no había podido entender la magnitud del sacrificio y entrega que el demonio había hecho por ella, sus ojos habían tenido ese brillo propio del amor, aun cuando su rostro era una porcelana de inexpresividad.

—Pero…Rin…Shippo…no podemos dejarlos…

Midoriko había sonreído, con ternura.

—En virtud de su sacrificio comunicare a sus amigos a la decisión que han tomado y, además, los niños podrán ir con ustedes—suspiro de alivio, derramando apenas unas pocas lagrimas—Kagome, estoy eternamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho en este mundo, has entregado tanto….

Ella se acercó y tomo sus manos, estaban cálidas y olía a sakuras

—En cualquier momento que me necesites acudiré a ti, sin pensarlo, somos una—toco suavemente su pecho, sintiendo un calor recorrerle, para después alejarse—Espero que entiendan que su lazo es muy poderoso, tanto, que se hizo el mismo. Su destino ustedes lo han construido.

Y desaparecieron, en la bruma y oscuridad.

Con el tiempo había entendido las palabras, al ser la reencarnación de Kikyo su hilo del destino había estado unido a Inuyasha, él había sido su camino y fin, sin embargo, las casualidades y el profundo sentimiento que creció entre ellos hizo algo impensable e increíble, rompió ese vínculo.

Y de ese, nació otro, el de Seshomaru y Kagome.

 _Ellos no estaban destinados, no formalmente._

 _Pero ese hilo… ese hilo lo había construido los dos._

—¿Tienes que irte? —escucho el desagrado de la voz de su esposo, algo que la hizo sonreír.

—No, me pidieron ir a dictar una conferencia

Con el exceso de tiempo que el ser la esposa de un demonio le había otorgado, gracias a la marca de emparejamiento, Kagome Taisho era una académica de larga trayectoria, con un doctorado en Derechos Humanos y Memoria, dos pregrados en leyes e Historia, y una especialización en antropología tenía un prestigio inigualable lo que hacía que tuviera que viajar con regularidad a dictar clases, conferencias, diplomados a las grandes universidades e instituciones del mundo.

—¿Y tú?

—Tenía ganas de comer aquí.

Sehomaru no se quedaba atrás, era un prestigioso arquitecto y empresario, su esposo había tardado en adaptarse al mundo humano. A pesar de que al principio le genero un profundo desagrado por estar en compañía de seres inocuos (menos su hembra) después había quedado sorprendido por los avances que había llegado los débiles y mortales humanos.

Habían despertado su curiosidad, algo que era profundamente difícil.

—¿Shippo y Rin te llamaron? —ella sonrió mirando la foto que había enmarcado con adoración en un portarretratos de madera de su madre, en ella, sus hijos ya mayores sonreían con un pequeño cachorro recién nacido en brazos.

Fue una sorpresa que sus hijos se enamoraran bajo sus narices y, sobre todo, se casaran. A Seshomaru al principio no le había agradado la idea, pero entendió que quien mejor podía tener a Rin era Shippo, su otro hijo.

Tampoco le había agradado que vivieran en otro país, sus instintos de perro alfa le ordenaban tener a la manada unida, y es que Canadá era muy lejos, no obstante, su hijo había sido tajante.

Construirían un lugar propio.

A eso, Seshomaru no pudo objetar.

—Sí, Kei está muy grande, ya le salieron los primeros colmillos y está un poco berrinchudo, pero eso es normal a su edad.

Suavemente recorrió con la punta de su garra la mejilla lozana de su esposa, era tan hermosa, cada día le sorprendía, su amor era palpable en cada nervio. Ella, algo sonrojada, se recostó en su mano y beso la piel anterior a su muñeca.

—Eterno

—Eterno

Y la beso, porque ese era un placer que no se negaría.

* * *

En la mesa sus hijos discutían, los ojos bicolor de Kasumi brillaban con furia mientras que Mamoru le molestaba con una sonrisa burlona, el único que parecía expectante ante el movimiento de su hermana era Tetsu, que no dejaba de mover las orejas de aquí para allá.

—Mamoru—exclamo con los dientes apretados.

—OH, por favor, hermanita, no dirás que te gusta ese patético de Akira—Seshomaru paro de comer y miro a su hija con una ceja encarnada.

—Es un amigo.

—¡Un amigo, mis pelotas! —se carcajearon mientras Tetsu chocaban sus manos.

Kagome suspiro.

—Deja a tu hermana en paz, ella puede tener todos los amigos que quiera.

—No, no puede—esa fue la voz de Seshomaru, ella a penas le vio de reojo.

—Si puede, fin de la discusión—Kasumi la miraba como si fuese la aparición más hermosa.

—Kasumi está muy joven

—Kasumi tiene la misma edad cuando nos conocimos—eso hizo gruñir a su esposo.

Había ganado, como siempre.

Su hija se carcajeo y la beso sonoramente en la mejilla

—¡Eres la mejor Ma!, además, Akira es un amigo

—Y así se quedará—murmuro Seshomaru, cosa que se ganó la mirada fulminante de su esposa.

—Yo me encargare de eso padre—ahora la mirada fulminante era para Mamoru, en cambio, el lord le sonrió secretamente.

—Ella es muy fea—refunfuño Tetsu. Kasumi le gruño, mostrado los colmillos.

—Chicos, ya, una cena en familia debería ser llena de…

—Tranquilidad—murmuro Mamoru

—Y amor—exclamo Kasumi

—Y peleas, muchas peleas—se carcajeo traviesamente Tetsu, cosa que hizo sonreír a su madre

Su corazón se hinchaba todos los días de amor por su familia.

—Algo así y es que la peculiaridad de la familia Taisho…nos enloquece…

* * *

 _Nube de Magallanes_

Y es que estuve tanto tiempo desaparecida que algunos creerán que me había ido de la plataforma, pero no, solo que el tiempo no alcanza y la universidad es exigente cada vez más, un octavo semestre de Derecho pesa. ¡El Derecho es lo mejor, _bitches_!

¡De antemano, mi disculpa, sé que no he actualizado una historia por ahí (risa nerviosa) y como un aviso, no es que la vaya a dejar, solo que…releyéndola una y otra vez no me ha _gustado_ mucho como la tengo, y es que no soy la misma que de hace un años y medio! Por eso, he decidido que la reescribiré, tiene fuerza y tiene algo que me encanta, solo que en lo formal falta.

Aunque no tengo fecha para ello, por eso he escrito esto, como una disculpa bien estructurada, digo, es una historia corta de _lo siento, discúlpame, ámame y te amare_. No es larga, pero si sustancial.

Esta idea me estaba recorriendo la cabeza así que era justo que saliera a la luz ¡LO SIENTO!

No obstante, deberán saber que han pasado muchísimas cosas, Laura ya casi se gradúa de Abogada (suenan tambores) mi hermana la han trasplantado y ha salido muy bien, el tiempo escasea y ya casi empiezo mis prácticas lo que me hace sentir nerviosa. Sin embargo, escribir siempre es algo que me relaja y me hace feliz, así que no creo abandonarlo, no por lo menos en mucho tiempo.

Bienvenidos a todas (y todos si hay) a este nuevo proyecto, no es el mero mero pero tiene su encanto, perfecto no es, pero sale del corazón de una escritora amateur. Los quiero.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	2. Del odio y la ira

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres que hagan referencia a la serie, todo ello es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. El desarrollo de la trama, la historia, es reproducción mía, sin ánimo de lucro, si quieres compartir, por favor, ten en cuenta de informar a la autora.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte

 **To my Love**

 **Cappitulo 1: Del odio y la ira.**

De repente, lo sintió…

Esa energía antigua, sumamente conocida. Su piel se estremeció con el recuerdo.

No podía ser, ella había cerrado el pozo.

Un borrón negro rompió el vidrio, estallando en mil pedazos que le cortaron las mejillas.

De repente, la mansión Taisho se sumió en la mas profunda oscuridad.

Su cuerpo estallo en dolor, lentamente sumiéndose en la inconsciencia.

Sus hijos, menos mal que no estaban…

Su esposo…

Su esposo lucharía, rogaba que fuera asi.

* * *

—Esta despertando…

Esa era la voz de Mamoru, sentía su energía nerviosa y volátil salir de ráfagas de su cuerpo.

Sus extremidades dolían, como si hubiese sido golpeada por una estampida de toros hambrientos, su cabeza palpitaba con un lacerante dolor.

—Chicos—su voz sonaba tan espesa y ronca que le era extraña—¿Están…bien?

—Madre…

La voz de Mamoru la alerto, obligo a su cuerpo a responder, abrió sus ojos sintiéndolos como pesadas piedras. El rostro de su hijo, serio y compungido, la saludo. A unos metros, Kasumi sollozaba y Tetsu, con sus ojos aguados, le sonrió angustiado.

Sus pequeños cachorros estaban bien, al parecer.

—¿Están heridos?

Mamoru negó.

—Nosotros no…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es padre, al parecer…

Sin meditarlo, se levanto, aun con el dolor latente del cuerpo. Su esposo, su amigo, su amante…algo había pasado, y ella era su compañera.

Debía cuidarlo, defenderlo, apoyarlo.

—Llévame con el.

Mamoru titubeo al principio, sin embargo, tomo a su madre entre los brazos como una preciada porcelana y camino por la casa seguido de sus hermanos, nerviosos y asustados. La casa estaba totalmente indispuesta, nada roto, pero si fuera de lugar.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, como en ese momento.

Kasumi, Tetsu y el habían llegado al mismo tiempo a casa, siendo alertados por su hermana de una presencia maligna, totalmente oscura, sin pensarlo entraron desesperados, siendo golpeados por el olor de la sangre de sus padres.

Su madre desmayada en su despacho, rodeada de cristales que de ser totalmente humana la hubiera matado.

Su padre…

Su padre tenia una herida bastante extensa en el costado derecho, estaba sobre la pared de su propia oficina, con Tenseiga en la mano. Al verlos, su rostro inexpresivo se relajo, mirándolo con profundidad, para después dejarse caer en la inconsciencia.

Su madre aferro su mano mientras subían hacia la habitación donde lo habían curado, su padre aun no despertaba.

—Bájame, Mamoru

El asintió, cediendo a la petición de su madre.

Lentamente entro a la habitación, observando al cuerpo acostado en la cama. Su esposo estaba acostado, totalmente relajado, tenia una venda en el costado derecho de donde provenía el aroma ferroso de la sangre.

No obstante, fue el aura que la rodeaba que la hizo jadear, destrozada.

Seshomaru estaba rodeado por una energía oscura y densa como una brea que solo la mas especialista hubiera podido ver. Una maldición, intensa, llena de odio. Poderosa.

Un maleficio que invocaba la perdida total de un alma dejando por cuerpo, un cascaron vacío que aun respiraba.

Su esposo se había ido.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzo al pecho cálido del demonio, esperando que este despertara como siempre y le mirara enojado.

Pero eso no paso.

—Seshomaru, despierta—murmuro en su pecho—No te puedes haber ido…

—Madre…

—Seshomaru, vamos.

—Madre

—¡Seshomaru!—su voz subió, al grado de estar casi gritándolo, De repente, el cuerpo de su esposo fue casi arrancado de sus manos.

Mamoru le obligo a verlo, sus ojos vislumbraban una vulnerabilidad que desde niño no veía el, algo que de repente le hizo reaccionar, sus hijos estaba asustados, sus energías pululaban como una colmena de abejas sin control.

Sus cachorros la necesitaban.

—Lo siento—suspiro, levantándose levemente, acercándose a Kasumi que parecía una pequeña ave herida—¿Qué paso?

—Lo ultimo que vimos fue a papa herido, no ha despertado desde hace horas—murmuro Kasumi, sintió los dedos de su madre acariciando su cabello, con ternura, sin mas rompió a llorar en sus brazos.

Tetsu, que estaba a unos metro, se acerco buscando el tacto de su madre, estaba asustado….Muy asustado, casi perdían a su madre, y su padre, aquel hombre fuerte y protector, parecía una figura de cera que aun respiraba

— A su padre lo han maldecido—todos jadearon.

—Madre…—Mamoru se había erguido, serio—¿Cómo que…?

—Su energía ha sido condensada, su padre le han quitado su alma—murmuro, observando el cuerpo de Seshomaru—Ahora es un cascaron vacío.

—Mama, no entiendo, solo alguien…

Kagome suspiro

—Con la suficiente energía nacida del odio y el rencor podría hacer un maleficio de este tamaño, solo alguien dispuesto a todo.

Volvió a sentirlo, esa energía oscura que llamaba al caos y la destrucción.

Naraku

Sin meditarlo, invoco una barrera protectora alrededor de sus hijos, si tenia que luchar aun si su cuerpo hubiera sido drenado de energía, no le importaba.

—Que mujer tan hermosa te has vuelto, los recuerdos de Naraku no te hacen justicia, querida sacerdotisa

Una mujer, con el cabello tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, estaba de pie ante ella con una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre la taladraron.

—Tu no eres Naraku

—No, pero soy algo…como un residuo de energía de el que escapo del infierno—hizo una burlona reverencia—Izumi, para tu gracia.

—Tu le hiciste esto a mi esposo

—Oh si, claro, Seshomaru fue tu aliciente, tu espíritu, sin el, quizás te hubieras quedado por muchísimo tiempo en esa perla. Encerrada….o muerta—murmuro venenosamente, jugando con una perla dorada del tamaño una pelota de tenis—Y yo, jamás hubiera muerto…pretendo corregir el error que eres.

—¿Dónde esta mi esposo?—su energía escapo en ráfagas, advirtiéndole a su adversaria el poder que poseía, Izumi, incomoda por el despliegue de poder, se alejo lentamente.

—Aquí lo tengo—levanto la perla—Si lo quieres, vendrás a buscarlo Kagome Higurashi.

Entrecerró sus ojos, enojada, dejando salir de ella raudales de energía, viendo la perla que parecía danzar un humo dorado dentro de ella como si la llamara.

—Dámela.

—Vendrás por ella, a donde todo inicio. A tu génesis, vamos a ver Sacerdotisa del Tiempo y Señora del Oeste si podrás detenerme de acabar con todo lo que tienes—y desapareció, en una energía negra y densa.

Génesis.

De repente, la energía rompió el vidrio de la mansión, serpenteando hacia la pedagoga.

Genesis…

El pozo.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzo detrás de ella, lazando ofudas para detener el avance de la pútrida energía. Sin embargo, este desapareció entre la brillante luz morada, rompiendo los sellos de la estructura de madera.

Su pasado.

Seshomaru.

—Mama

Volvió su cabeza a sus hijos que la miraban con confusión y rompió a llorar.

—Chicos…—tenia miedo, sus hijos podrían desaparecer, había entendido a perfección lo que la extensión de Naraku había querido decir.

Iría por ellos, a un pasado que ya se había consumado, a destruir todo lo que ellos habían logrado.

Sus hijos desaparecerían.

Su vida desaparecería.

Su esposo…

—Tengo que irme.

—Madre...

Kagome respiro agitadamente, sintiendo su poder pulular enojado en su cuerpo. Nadie se meteria con su hogar, su familia sin antes que ella luchara.

Oh si, porque ella iba a luchar, nadie avergonzaría a la gran casa del Señor del Oeste y quedaría impune.

—Mamoru—su hijo se irguió, había escuchado claramente el tono de su madre, solo lo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, sobre todo cuando sentía amenazada, ella y su familia—Llama a Shippo y Rin , comunícales lo ultimo que ha pasado Iré a la pedagoga, tengo que hablar con Midoriko…alista mis cosas, por favor.

Asintió, sin chistar, dando una mirada de soslayo a sus hermanos.

Kasumi dio un respingo, entendiendo lo que su hermano mayor había querido hacerle saber, sin mas, empezó a recoger lo que se había destruido en la mansión Taisho, siendo seguido por Tetsu.

Los ojos de su madre la habían estremecido.

* * *

—Kagome, me has llamado.

La pedagoga era un sitio especial, solo ella estaba permitida, y en oportunidades limitadas Kasumi había podido entrar. El lugar era oscuro, olía a incienso y cera de vela, rodeada por paredes gruesas de madera era su sitio predilecto para meditar.

—Midoriko—hizo una suave venia a la imagen espectral que se presentaba ante ella—Vengo a pedirte…

—Un consejo—termino ella—Tenemos un lazo Kagome, lo que tu sientes lo sentiré yo…y entiendo tu posición.

La sacerdotisa se irguió, mostrando tal resolución, que Midoriko sonrió admirada.

—Tengo que ir, no puedo dejar a mi esposo en donde ese ser lo tenga—murmuro, firme—mis hijos, mi vida… primero prefiero morir antes que ver desaparecer a mis cachorros..

La imagen espectral se sorprendió, ante ella aquella sacerdotisa adolescente había desaparecido, en cambio, aquella mujer que se presentaba a ella era digna de una diosa, sus ojos refulgían entre dorado y azul, muestra de la mezcla producto de la unión del Lord con la sacerdotisa.

Una madre leona cuidando a muerte a sus cachorros.

—Lo se, y por eso el pozo estará abierto—susurro, en un silbido suave—Prepárate, Izumi no es cualquier ser, es producto del rencor y el odio condensado en un encierro en el infierno

—Lo hare

—Y Kagome—la seriedad de la sacerdotisa era palpable—…ellos no pueden saber quien eres tu. Cuídate, y cuídalos. De eso depende que este presente que tienes, permanezca, y que tu esposo, pueda volver…con vida.

La imagen desapareció, en un pequeño remolino de humo.

Kagome cerro sus ojos.

Y recordó las palabras de su esposo: " _esposa mía, de tu humanidad me regocijo, pero de tu valentía me admiro. Siempre juntos, para nosotros y por nosotros"_

Afuera, Mamoru esperaba a su madre, en sus manos tenia el chihaya que el gran señor del oeste le había regalado a su esposa, confeccionado por telas divinas, de un impoluto blanco, digna de la gran señora del oeste.

Digna de la sacerdotisa del tiempo.

Kagome Higurashi no era una humana ordinaria, en su sangre corría la mezcla poderosa de la sacerdotisa con el gran demonio, cualquier ofensa era pagada con sangre, y su casa, había sido mancillada.

Eso quería decir una cosa: su madre pelearía.

* * *

 _Nube de Magallanes._

Una vez mas, me reporto.

Espero que sientan la evolución de Kagome, ya no es una sacerdotisa adolescente, ahora es madre, esposa, una mujer con dignas armas que temer. Este capitulo es a penas un abrebocas, para lo que se viene para la protagonista. Espero que les guste, así que por favor, comenten. Sus opiniones son tesoros.

Un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores, siempre con amor en mi corazón.


	3. Juegos del Destino

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres que hagan referencia a la serie, todo ello es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. El desarrollo de la trama, la historia, es reproducción mía, sin ánimo de lucro, si quieres compartir, por favor, ten en cuenta de informar a la autora.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte

 **To my Love**

 **Capitulo 2: Juegos del Destino**

El fuerte olor a incienso llenaba la pedagoga, lentamente pasaba el rosario que tenia en las manos cuenta por cuenta por el humo y el agua.

—Danos la gracia, la fuerza, la valentía—murmuraba con voz queda el hechizo—Danos la vida, vertamos en ella la solución, la creencia…ayúdanos, tierra que da, fértil proceso. Agua que limpia, llévate el mal. Fuego que purifica, cambia y evoluciona…aire que trae, buenos caminos, grandes destinos: dame la herramienta, cambia mi ser, ocultame en la sombra…

Mamoru, callado en una esquina, veía a su madre enfundada en el chihaya blanco, su padre le había diseñado especialmente para ella, las mangas, bordada con hilos de oro, ocultaban los tatuajes que escondía con magia para filtrar su energía.

El amplio faldón, decorado con dos peces koi, uno dorado y el otro azul, entrelazándose entre si, se dividía, para mas comodidad en batalla, dejando ver una de las piernas decoradas con otro tatuaje.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño por dos palillos de oro que dejaba la mitad de su cabello caer hasta sus caderas, como una cascada llena de vida.

Entendía un poco el afán posesivo de su padre hacia su madre, Kagome Higurashi era un misterio, tan hermosa que sus pupilas dolían, letal y poderosa como la gran sacerdotisa que proclamaba el libro de historias de sus padres. Su madre era una digna adversaria, una digna maestra…

Estaba preocupado por ella.

—Lo tengo—despertó de su letargo, mirándola con atención, ante el había un rosario azul que brillaba con energía.

—¿Para que es eso, madre?

—Me ayudara a ocultar mi apariencia en el pasado—guardo el rosario entre los pliegues del chihaya, miro a su hijo—Volveré, ¿lo sabes, Mamoru?

—Lo se, madre. Te esperaremos

Kagome se acerco a su hijo, tan parecido a su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente, inhalando su aroma, tratando de adherirlo a su ser. Debía fortalecer su mente y alma, sabia que de irse nada bueno le depararía, lo sentía en su piel.

Por sus hijos.

Por su familia.

Ambos salieron, Kasumi los esperaba en el árbol junto con Tetsu, ambos preocupados, sus ojos tenían una desazón y tristeza que partió su alma, sin decir nada, los atrajo a ambos a su pecho sintiendo como sus hijos se acurrucaban en el, Mamoru a unos centímetros a penas puso sus mano en el cabello de Kagome acariciándolo suavemente.

—Sean fuertes mientras no estoy—murmuro suavemente en el cabello de ambos—Jamás olviden que su madre y su padre los aman con el corazón, y que darían la vida y toda su existencia por ustedes. Jamás lo olviden.

Beso cada cabeza, con todo el amor posible, cuando se separo ambos cachorros tenían sus ojos anegados en lagrimas.

—Volveré—sentencio.

Beso de nuevo la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

—Cuídalos. Shippo ya debe estar en camino—sin mas, se puso el rosario que había conjurado.

Ante los ojos de los cachorros, su madre cambiaba paulatinamente, su cabello antes de un negro azulino ahora era de un platino mus oscuro, sus ojos eran color miel, oscura, vibrante. Su aura se había desdibujado, totalmente irreconocible.

—El hechizo quedo a la perfección—hasta su voz, ahora era mas oscura, mas ronca.

Kagome tomo sus armas: dos katanas hechas con los colmillos del dragón sagrado del Norte, ambas empuñaduras tenia un bellísimo talle de un perro blanco rodeado por una orquídea violeta, especialmente para ella. Su arco, con la madera del Goshimboku, había sido construido por ella misma, juntos con las flechas también hechas de la misma madera, que solo ella y nada mas que ella podía utilizar.

—Madre—llamo Mamoru

Se volvió.

—Cuídate

Y se lanzo, rogándole a los dioses que la escucharan y protegieran a sus hijos

* * *

La adolescente se sintió incomoda en su propia piel, su corazón dolía con tal fervor que sentía su pecho comprimido sin dejarla respirar con libertad. Sango había tratado de mejorar su animo tratando de llevarla hacia las aguas termales, pero ella no quería nada de eso.

Quería una cosa.

Y eso, eso no estaba ahí.

Inuyasha como siempre, había visto a la lejos las sapientes caza almas, murmurando una torpe disculpa, había desaparecido en la oscuridad del bosque sin darle siquiera una mirada.

—Iré a…caminar—eso trajo la atención de la exterminadora, que alertada, se levanto.

—Te acompañare

—¡No!—grito, asustando a Shippo que despertó ipso facto—Lo siento…ire sola, quiero ir sola.

Sango la miro con tristeza, el medio demonio siempre era el culpable del humor de la pequeña sacerdotisa, asintió, entendiéndola. Kagome le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, aun con sus ojos opacos, se levanto y camino casi tropezando hacia donde Inuyasha había desaparecido.

En el campamento la tristeza se instalo, el corazón de la sacerdotisa no aguantaría mucho mas, su espíritu diezmaba con cada lagrima derramada y con cada nueva ruptura en su corazón.

Kagome siguió caminando, tratando de respirar y aliviar el dolor. Tenia una enfermiza curiosidad de seguir la energía de la sacerdotisa resucitada, pero no lo haría. Esa noche…esa noche la tomaría para ella, para tratar de reconstruir lo destruido.

Su corazón partido en mil pedazos.

Y es que en su ingenuo deseo, pensó y pensó que Inuyasha alguna vez la vería, que de su amor ella podría salvar a ese medio demonio herido por el destino. Pero no fue así, aquel hombre aun seguía amando a aquella sombra de la mujer que Kikyou había sido, y ella sentía que no podía mas.

Un año…

De repente, el bosque se estremeció, un demonio en forma de araña se lanzo directamente aprovechando su distracción, su cuerpo impacto con fuerza en los abetos circundantes. La sangre lleno su boca, y sintió el crujir de una de sus costillas…

La araña siseo, sus colmillos brillándole con el veneno verdoso goteando de ellos.

Moriría.

Ella….lo sentía, no tenia fuerzas.

Las patas del demonio se flexionaron, a punto de lanzarse en ella, cerró sus ojos esperando el fin.

Un silbido corto el aire, su cuerpo en un instante fue bañado por un liquido viscoso que la hizo estremecer del miedo y asco. Sus ojos buscaron tímidamente al demonio, esperando encontrarlo vivo dispuesto a ejecutarla, para su sorpresa, el cadáver estaba a unos metros expeliendo un olor fétido y a sus patas una mujer…

De repente, el poco aire que estaba pasando por sus magullados y adoloridos pulmones fue cortado.

Una mujer increíblemente hermosa, sus ojos miel resplandecían mirándola, parecía un demonio…una hermosa deidad, vestida de un impoluto chihaya, estaba erguida como una misteriosa y perfecta muñequita, rivalizando con cualquier mujer que hubiese visto

La energía que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo la estremeció, era…sofocante.

—¿Estas bien, chica?

Su voz la hizo estremecer. De un movimiento fluido, la mujer limpio la espada volviéndola enfundar a su cintura, con unos ademanes dignos de una reina, camino hacia ella, balanceando el cabello tan largo y sedoso…

Sus ojos eran profundos, cautivadores, reflejando algo que la hizo sentir segura, sobre todo extrañamente, conocida.

—Si—murmuro con dificultad, sintiendo poco a poco el dolor consumir su consciencia—G-Gracias…

—Shhh…descansa…

Su cuerpo lentamente se fue hundiendo, en la energía cálida que la abrazo, como un te caliente en un frio invernal, suspiro, dejándose ir en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Kagome…

El sonido se escuchaba tan lejano, sus ojos lucharon por abrirse, su cuerpo adolorido y tenso como una cuerda de una guitarra. Jadeo, en busca de aire, luchando con sus pulmones que parecían cerrados.

—Shhh…tranquila—la voz fue como un sedante—Relájate.

Unas manos tomaron suavemente su cabeza para inclinarla a beber algo de sabor dulce que la tranquilizo enseguida.

Sus ojos se abrieron por inercia.

—¿Estas bien?—la exterminadora se lanzo hacia su amiga, preocupada—Respira, estas bastante herida pero…menos mal…ella te trajo

—¿Ella?—murmuro

Sango asintió, mirando hacia la puerta, sin evitarlo siguió su mirada encontrándose con los ojos miel de la mujer que había visto antes de perder la conciencia.

—Eres real…

La mujer sonrió, y de repente, todo se ilumino. Su aura chispeaba con energía, como ondas alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Si, soy real pequeña sacerdotisa. Mi nombre es…Aisha—hizo una venia, su larguísimo cabello se ondeo con travesura—Pasaba por esos lados, afortunadamente para tu suerte.

Sin meditarlo, el monje se irguió tal cual pavo real, tomo su mano y la beso con galantería, sus ojos negros brillando con picardía.

—Aisha, nombre precioso para una mujer tan hermosa—murmuro sobre su piel—¿Sera usted la destinada para ser la madre de mis hijos?

Sango dio un respingo, indignada, fulminando con sus ojos canela al monje, que descarado como siempre ya estaba deslizando su mano hacia el trasero, no obstante, un chispazo le quemo la mano, saltando de dolor.

—No, gracias monje—sentencio, con ojos llameantes.

No lo culpaba, la mujer era una deidad, superaba con creces a cualquier mujer que hubiese visto.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía segura, y admirada por ella.

La mujer se dirigió hacia ella, sentándose a su lado, acaricio su cabello como tal solo una madre lo haría, un calor abrazo su pecho…

—Estarás bien—y ella lo creyó, durmiéndose lentamente, arrullada por el calor y la energía que aquella desconocida le brindaba.

Sango se quedo observándola, se había asustado mucho, demasiado, al ver a su amiga y hermana del alma en los brazos de una desconocida y sangrando por varias heridas, pensó lo peor, casi al instante en que ella era la culpable. No obstante, la mujer con un aplomo envidiable, le había explicado.

En ese momento no la había detallado, pero ahora…la mujer era envidiablemente hermosa, y el poder que desprendía era como un campo de energía alrededor de ella, latía increíblemente, protegiéndola.

Lo que le causaba profunda curiosidad era como miraba a su amiga, sus ojos miel reflejaban una ternura y tristeza profunda, que hablaban de muchos secretos.

—Señorita…

—Aisha—contesto ella.

Sango asintió, algo avergonzada, con las mejillas flameantes.

—Gracias por salvar a mi amiga…

Ella sonrió.

—Era mi deber—murmuro, sonriéndole—Aunque…lo que me causa curiosidad, era una mujer tan joven en el bosque, llorando como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma.

Sango apretó los dientes con furia, si Inuyasha no fuera tan desconsiderado…

—El amor…el amor no correspondido

El silencio lleno la habitación.

La sacerdotisa miro una vez a su pasado con dolor, ella recordaba con claridad las noches de angustia y soledad. Era tan extraño verse a si misma, mas joven e ingenua, su yo adolescente llena de energía y candor por el primer amor.

Observo a la exterminadora que parecía haber quedado pensativa mientras miraba el ondular del fuego…deseaba decirle tantas cosas: el cuanto la extraño, el cuanto la lloro, el cuanto deseo decirle el día que sus hijos nacieron, el cuanto la amaba…pero no podía.

A unos metros, el demonio zorro estaba sumido en un pacifico sueño, su pequeño cuerpo enrollado en el saco de dormir, con nostalgia miro a su pequeño Shippo, un bebe zorro, su hijo bebe…deseaba abrazarlo con tanta fuerza…

Miroku estaba cabeceando en una esquina, tan cándido como recordaba, tan travieso y pícaro que le provocaba reír a carcajadas como una niña.

Su piel hormigueaba con energía.

El pasado estaba…ahí.

* * *

El olor a arroz la despertó, su estomago rugió con hambre, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que dudaba poder moverse.

Lentamente, se incorporo, la cabaña estaba sola, el viento movía suavemente la esterilla de la puerta y el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Con dificultad, se levanto, caminando hacia fuera.

La mañana se alzaba con toda su fuerza, al lado de una improvisada cocina, estaba Sango junto con la mujer que la había rescatado, Aisha, hablando suavemente como viejas amigas.

Era extraño, la exterminadora era tremendamente precavida con las personas nuevas…

—Buenos días—susurro con timidez

Sango y Aisha la miraron al instante, la ultima se levanto con gracia y se acerco a ayudarla. Algo sorprendida se dejo dirigir hacia donde había estado, ayudando a sentarla suavemente, sin decir palabra, le dio un pequeño cuenco que contenía un liquido verde con olor fuerte y especiado, confundida, la miro.

—Es un brebaje, te ayudara a sanas mas rápido..

—Señorita Aisha, permítame preguntarle, me causa curiosidad ver el aura que tiene a su alrededor—dijo Miroku, que había llegado con el pequeño zorro en su hombro y pescados en un saco para el desayuno—¿Es usted una sacerdotisa?

La mujer sonrió suavemente.

—Si, monje Miroku, tiene usted un ojo envidiable, soy una sacerdotisa…

Shippo salto hacia ella, preocupado, sus ojitos brillando.

—¿Estas bien, Kagome?—ella sonrió suavemente, asintiendo.

De repente, Aisha se incorporo, su rostro convirtiéndose en un rictus serio.

—Viene alguien—murmuro—Un medio…demonio

De los arboles, Inuyasha salió lentamente, con sus manos metidas en las mangas del traje de fuego, con aire ausente. Su pecho dolió al recordar donde había estado, bajo la cabeza automáticamente, incapaz de sostener su mirada hacia el demonio.

—Hola—murmuro el medio demonio, automáticamente a su nariz llego el olor a sangre, no solo sangre…sino de Kagome—¿Qué…que paso?¿¡Porque huele a tu sangre?!

La pequeña sacerdotisa no lo miraba y nadie decía nada.

—Anoche Kagome fue herida…yo la rescate—dijo una voz, clavo sus ojos dorados en el origen, encontrándose con una mujer joven con los ojos serios, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se calentasen y sus ojos se abriesen mas de lo normal…

La mujer era hermosa.

—¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto bruscamente, para su sorpresa la mujer hizo una venia.

—Mucho gusto, Aisha, sacerdotisa

Sango se incorporo.

—Anoche Kagome fue atacada por un demonio, afortunadamente esta mujer la encontró y salvo

—¿Por qué no me buscaron?—inquirió serio, mirando a la adolescente que para su dolor lo ignoraba.

—¿Por qué no estabas aquí?

Abrio los ojos, sintiendo su furia, la mujer había preguntado suavemente, su cuerpo mirándolo desinteresadamente y sus ojos profundamente serios.

—¿Qué carajos estas diciendo? ¿Tu quien eres para preguntar esas…

—Eres el macho alfa de la manda, tu responsabilidad es el cuidado de esta ¿no? Un miembro tan valioso al filo de la muerte no habla bien de ti…

Gruñendo, camino hacia la mujer que no dejo la pose desinteresada.

—Conozco con claridad las reglas de los demonios, simplemente comento…

—No te metas, humana—bufo.

—Inuyasha—Kagome había hablado, por fin clavando sus ojos azules en el—Cállate.

El medio demonio abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Kagome nunca le había hablado así, sintiéndose acorralado por las miradas de sus compañeros, retrajo las orejas, subiéndose de un gruñido al techo de la cabaña, enojado.

—Lo siento…

Sango le sonrió a la mujer, le había agradado.

—Alguien tenia que haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo eso…no te preocupes.

—Señorita Aisha—murmuro Kagome, llamando la atención de los presentes—Muchas gracias por salvarme.

—Tranquila Kagome, para mi es un placer y una bendición—suspiro—Por ello quiero…preguntarles algo…y contarles además, una historia.

Todos la miraron seriamente.

Kagome miro a sus amigos, no había podido evitar haberle dicho a Inuyasha aquello, guardado profundamente en su alma desde hacia tiempo, y es que no podía evitar aquel comportamiento que después de muchísimos tiempo había podido analizar.

Todss aquellas personas que había amado inmensamente, ignorantes ante ella, sobre todo su pasado que la miraba con curiosidad sin advertir siquiera quien era ella y que le deparaba el porvenir.

Los juegos del destino eran de temer.

Prontamente, Seshomaru y ella…tendrían su primer encuentro.

* * *

 _Nube de Magallanes_

Y el capitulo, puedo decir que fue un record, en casi una semana publicar dos capítulos es un real record para mi. Vamos avanzando poco a poco en el camino que la Kagome futurista deberá recorrer para salvar su presente, aunque debo decir que no es nada fácil tratar de escribir un mismo personaje dividido en dos tiempos para que se de a entender ¿eh?

Dejen opiniones, tomatazos, buenas venturas, un punto…lo que sea.

Lamentos los errores y cualquier cosilla de redacción!

En mi corazón, gente.


	4. La verdad y la mentira

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres que hagan referencia a la serie, todo ello es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. El desarrollo de la trama, la historia, es reproducción mía, sin ánimo de lucro, si quieres compartir, por favor, ten en cuenta de informar a la autora.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte. Faltas de ortografía y puntuación.

* * *

 **To my love**

 _ **See you Soon- Coldplay**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: La verdad y la mentira**_

—Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, que aquel ser que ustedes llaman Naraku destruyo mi hogar y mi familia, que en ese momento era un grupo casi parecido al de ustedes—murmuro suavemente—Luchamos incansablemente, y en momentos, ganábamos la lucha….aunque desafortunadamente, no la guerra. Mis amigos perecieron, mi familia…mi familia sufrió incontables daños…sobre todo _el.._

—¿El?

Miro al monje que la miraba con fascinación.

—Mi motor…alguien tan indispensable como el aire—Inuyasha a penas movió las orejas aun con los ojos cerrados, sabia que estaba escuchando—Necesito encontrar a Naraku, enserio….lo necesito….de el depende el futuro del lugar del que vengo, por ello quiero pedirles que….

—Te dejemos unirte—el medio demonio de un salto se situó a pequeños pasos de ella, escrutándola—No te conocemos…

—Lo entiendo—apretó sus manos en puños, frustrada. No, no le gustaba mentir aunque algunas cosas guardaban si conexidad, sobre todo aquellos que fueron sus mejores amigos y que añoraba cada día, pero sus hijos dependían de ello y sobre todo….Seshomaru—pero también espero que comprendan que si bien no me conocen comparten conmigo un fin, destruir aquel monstruo.

El grupo quedo en silencio mientras el día caía suavemente y el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas, Kagome miraba comprensivamente a la mujer que era su salvadora, si bien Inuyasha tenia razón en desconfiar…el dolor y anhelo en sus ojos era estremecedor.

—Yo…—el grupo clavo sus ojos en ella—confió en ti

Sango, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, asintió como apoyo.

—No veo problema señorita Aisha, además es usted un gran apoyo, es muy poderosa—la admiración de su voz no se pudo evitar escuchar, haciendo sonreír a la chica que estaba a unos metros.

—Inuyasha…

El medio demonio quedo estático, mirándola con profundidad, para después soltar un bufido y saltar hacia los arboles.

—Bien…al parecer acepto—dijo Kagome con los ojos clavados en las ramas donde Inuyasha estaba oculto. Su amor brillaba con fuerza…

Kagome, madre y esposa, no pudo evitar sonreír, el candor de la adolescencia…. Ese candor y voluntad era lo que debía tener para lo que esperaba.

Oh, porque el camino para su amor verdadero no era nada fácil.

* * *

El grupo avanzaba lentamente, acoplándose con demasiada facilidad a su nueva integrante, el único aun esquivo era el medio demonio que veía con desconfianza la soltura con la que las tres mujeres se comportaban entre si.

—Huele a sangre…mucha sangre—murmuro el demonio, deteniéndose en seco.

—La aldea esta a muy pocos metros Inuyasha—el monje no tuvo que decir nada mas, Kagome se acerco a la espalda del medio demonio que se agacho para que se pudiera subir en ella.

Sango y Miroku se miraron entre si sin saber que hacer con su nueva integrante.

—Señorita Aisha, súbase por favor a Kirara

Ella sonrió.

—Tranquilo monje, suba usted—con la duda ensombreciendo sus ojos, Miroku se monto en Kirara con Sango a la cabeza.

Inuyasha, molesto, chasqueo la lengua.

—Sacerdotisa, no nos hagas perder tiempo—sin mas arranco a toda velocidad, sin embargo, al escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa de Kagome miro hacia su costado derecho….¡la sacerdotisa se movía tan rápido como el!

Esta lo miro sonriendo, le guiño el ojo adelantándolo, asombrado con la facilidad que se movía…como si fuese un demonio. Herido un poco en su orgullo, aumento la velocidad, acercándose a la aldea que ya se alcanzaba a vislumbrar a los lejos.

Y lo sintió, Naraku…

Un tentáculo viscoso se dirigió a ellos en un parpadeo, gruñendo, tensiono su cuerpo para proteger a Kagome del impacto que sabia no podían evitar. No obstante, el tentáculo golpeo contra aun barrera invisible, desintegrándose con rapidez.

Abrio los ojos enormemente, aun con el cuerpo de la pequeña sacerdotisa en brazos.

—Naraku esta escondido, eso fue un marioneta—murmuro alguien a su lado, mirando, la tal Aisha los había protegido—La aldea esta a unos metros

Kirara maulló sonoramente hacia ella, agradeciéndole

—Gracias—dijeron todos en unísono, admirados y asombrados, menos el medio demonio que solo la miro indescifrable y grito un : ¡vamos!.

Kagome rolo los ojos, mirando al que había sido su antiguo y primer amor…era tan terco y obstinado.

Un vez llegaron a la aldea, sus sentidos estaban tan alertas que la energía crepitaba alrededor suyo, Izumi debía estar cerca, no sabia si aliada con el Naraku original, pero si cerca.

—Esto esta contaminado, muy contaminado—se tapo el rostro Sango con una cara de profundo disgusto

La sangre esparcida junto con el miasma había podrido los cadáveres que estaban alrededor de las cabañas, había fuego consumiendo algunas estructuras y aun se escuchaban gritos de terror.

—Miroku y yo nos iremos a ayudar a los aldeanos—murmuro Sango a su lado, poniéndose la mascara de exterminadora. Ambos se montaron en Kirara que con un suave gruñido se elevo.

Lentamente, se fueron internando en el caos y la destrucción que había dejado aquel demonio, la adolescente a penas miraba con palidez aquel espectáculo mientras el demonio olisqueaba de aquí para allá tratando de sentir aquel hedor putrefacto tan conocido.

—Vaya, vaya,…nueva integrante…Inuyasha, que suerte tan escandalosamente envidiable—murmuro con veneno.

Naraku.

—Que mujer tan hermosa—siseo, ataviado con un fino kimono negro, el demonio la miraba con lascivia insultante, totalmente desagradable.

Aunque, al parecer, este no sabia de su identidad.

De repente, como una serpiente, Naraku se deslizo terminando a centímetros de su rostro, lo miro inexpresivamente, como una hoja en blanco, este sonrió despectivamente, la mujer no le tenia miedo.

—Tu nombre, belleza—intento tocarla, pero la energía que desprendía lo hirió a profundidad desintegrado su mano, con un desagrado imposible de ocultar, siseo demostrando sus dientes y retrocediendo—¿Quien eres tu?

—Nadie

El demonio siseo enojado ante la falta de miedo en el rostro de la sacerdotisa que estaba ante el. Sus tentáculos se agitaron destruyendo a su alrededor, con amenaza.

—Sucia humana—murmuro—¡Como osas!

De la oscuridad, una horda de demonios se dirigió hacia ellos, su pasado le miro de soslayo, preocupada.

—Inuyasha—lo llamo.

—Lo se—ambos desenvainaron sus espadas , esperando el ataque. Algunas fechas salían desde su espalda, purificando en su parte, otros, enojados salieron disparados con la fauces abiertas goteando veneno y miasma hacia ellos, lentamente, para rodearlos en un remolino de putrefacción.

—¡Viento Cortante!—el haz de luz desintegro otro grupo mas, sin embargo, era como si fuese infinito. Estaban cada vez mas cercados por un espiral de misma y veneno conjugado en los demonios.

Una serpiente de dos cabezas se lanzo hacia ella, sin embargo, de un movimiento limpio le corto en dos.

—¡Kagome!

Y de repente, lo sintió.

Izumi.

Busco desesperadamente el origen de la energía, un gran tigre con tentáculos saliendo de el estaba dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su pasado, mientras la adolescente sacerdotisa sin darse cuenta trataba de disminuir el eterno numero de las criaturas que los rodeaban.

Inuyasha, imposibilitado por numero, trataba de llegar a Kagome.

—¡Kagome!

En un parpadeo, la sacerdotisa había sido envestida por las grandes fauces de la bestia que despedía a kilómetros la energía de Izumi, envainando su espada, trato de llegar a ella.

Si ella moría…

Aun en movimiento, alisto su arco, conjurando un profundo hechizo, lanzo la flecha…rogando.

Todo se ilumino.

Y el caos se detuvo.

* * *

Kagome parpadeo, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en su costado derecho, tratando de enfocar sus ojos que se sentían pesados e hinchados.

—Despertaste—murmuro alguien a su lado, con un poco de dolor movió su cabeza, Aisha estaba a su lado acariciando su flequillo.

—¿Qué paso?

—Un demonio casi te lleva con el, afortunadamente pudimos detenerlo

Con dificultad se incorporo, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado como el acero, automáticamente la sacerdotisa que había sido su guardiana, velando su condición, se había acercado torpemente, intentando ayudarla.

—¿Los chicos?

—Sango y Miroku se preocuparon mucho, querían quedarse pero …fue mejor que ayudaran a los heridos mas preocupantes—murmuro suavemente, pasando a sus manos un cuenco con lo que parecía ser una hierva—Ayudara con el dolor, te golpeo muy fuerte…

—¿Inuyasha?—Aisha parpadeo un segundo, y sus ojos fueron velados por lo que pareció tristeza.

Su pecho dolió.

—El…se fue…al parecer olio algo

—¿Qué?

La sacerdotisa titubeo, para después suspirar sonoramente.

—Alguien llamado Kikyou, creo que dijo el….

Bajo los ojos a la altura de sus manos que reposaban mansamente sobre sus piernas, su cuerpo dolía con horror, mancillado, no obstante, eso no valía…no para Inuyasha.

Oh si, porque aquella sacerdotisa de barro que no sentía era mas importante que su vida…que su corazón latiente y sangrante.

El corazón le dolía…

—¿Señorita Aisha?

—¿Si?

—¿Podría...podría dar un paseo…y usted…?

La mujer sostuvo su mirada con preocupación pero sintiendo casi la necesidad enfermiza que emanaba de la pequeña sacerdotisa de salir de ahí, suspiro, sacando de sus ropas una pequeña cuerda con un ofuda atado con tres nudos.

—Bien…llévate esto, te protegerá y podre localizarte si algún problema

Asintió rápidamente, aguantando las lagrimas.

Como pudo se levanto, trastabillando, tratando de mantenerse entera camino hacia la profundidad del bosque…respirando su dolor.

Kagome se quedo mirando hacia donde su yo adolescente se había ido, aguantando férreamente aquel desmoronamiento que ella conocía, realmente había dudado de haberle dejado sola…pero si su memoria no fallaba, algo iba ocurrir ese día.

Algo que empezaría la verdadera historia de su vida.

Su cuerpo latía con dolor ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de correr. Sus lagrimas corrían desenfrenadas sobre su rostro, que sabia ella, estaba totalmente contraído por el sufrimiento.

El amor dolía.

Su amor dolía.

Como dolía saber que el medio demonio, aquel que amaba tanto, con todas las viscitudes y contrastes le partiera el corazón una y mil veces…ella no importaba, ella no valía.

Ella era…nada

—Humana estúpida…

Tropezando, se enterró una rama en una de sus rodillas. Sollozo un poco, sintiendo el dolor palpitar. Rápidamente, se recompuso torpemente, buscando el origen de la voz que se le hacia conocida.

Escondido en los arbustos, sobre un tronco, yacía el cuerpo del Señor del Oeste, hermano de Inuyasha: Seshomaru. Sorprendida, observo el rostro mortecino y la respiración laboriosa que tenia el cuerpo totalmente débil.

Sus ojos…oh, sus ojos aun cansados, eran los mismos reflejos de la arrogancia y la ira.

—Sesho…maru…¿Qué—fue cortado con un chasquido fastidiado.

—Sigue tu camino humana—olisqueo, arrugando la nariz con desagrado—Hueles al estúpido medio demonio al cual acompañas.

—¿Qué te paso?—ignoro deliberadamente el insulto—Estas…

—Sigue tu camino—gruño entre dientes.

Podría hacerlo, realmente, Seshomaru era sanguinario, frio, arrogante. despectivo y mas veces de la que podía contar con los dedos los había intentado asesinar a sangre fría…sin embargo, ella sabia que no podía, su alma no la dejaría.

—No puedo—murmuro—No puedo dejarte así…

—Sigue tu cam—sin esperarlo, el demonio no pudo esquivarla, la humana se había lanzado rápidamente hacia el con la mano brillando producto de su energía espiritual.

Sus dedos hormiguearon, sintiendo calor.

—Estas envenenado, con el misma de Naraku—susurro—Esta en tu torrente sanguíneo, sino lo purifico…

—Por favor, humana—bufo hirientemente—Eres tan inútil…sigue tu camino…

Ella se enojo.

—¡Vas a morir, maldito estúpido!—grito, con furia. Ambos parpadearon, ella por la sorpresa de aquel arranque y el por la desagrado por la insolencia de la sucia humana.

—Estupi—ignorando aquel insulto, se inclino sin permiso, su energía pululando controladamente hacia el cuerpo del demonio que se encendió como un bombilla violeta.

Lentamente, la energía de la sacerdotisa limpio el miasma y veneno de Naraku, mientras que dejaba a su paso calor.. Una vez termino, se separo lentamente de el, sonrojándose profundamente cuando se dio cuenta que su mano se había posado en el pecho pétreo y desnudo del demonio.

Con rapidez retrocedió, sintiendo aun el rezago de la energía demoniaca hormiguear en sus palmas, su cara se sentía tan caliente…

—Esta humana—tartamudeo levemente—esta humana es la que te curo, no soy estúpida

La mirada fulminante fue la respuesta de demonio fue la respuesta, no obstante, no bajo la mirada, algo que muy dentro de el sorprendió a Seshomaru.

Pocas veces alguien le había sostenido la mirada.

—No huelo en ti al bastardo

Sorprendida, bajo la mirada, por un momento lo había olvidado…

—Esta con ese cadáver—la sonrisa que le dio el demonio la estremeció, malicia—Es verdad, tu eres la segunda de toda esa enfermiza relación…

—¡No soy la segunda!

Seshomaru se incorporo con elegancia y garbo, un poco admirada, lo9 obervo con atención.

—No, eres peor, eres nada…

Su respiración fallo…su cuerpo dolía, dolía, dolía intensamente.

No podía respirar.

—Ese amor que tienes por el sucio hibrido es tan inútil como tu existencia humana, ese medio hombre no es capaz de proteger, es egoísta…es cobarde…manteniendo una relación con ese adefesio y tu, aferrada a algo que no ha nacido y no esta destinado a ser…

Y recogiendo su espada, el demonio se perdió en las sombras, teniendo el aroma de cerezos y orquídeas impregnado por todas sus ropas como una huella

Kagome se acurruco un poco, sintiendo su pecho abierto, doliendo, doliendo de tal manera que su respiración era dificultosa y sus lagrimas caían sin cesar, sin darse cuenta.

Entre la oscuridad, Kagome Higurashi, esposa y madre, se debatía. Había escuchado resguardada en un campo indetectable, sintiendo el dolor de aquella adolescente invadir su sistema como si veneno se tratase.

Cuantas mentira y verdades en unas simples palabras.

Cuanto de aquel dolor.

Cuanto de aquel sufrimiento…

Cuanto de aquel amor...

* * *

 _ **Nube de Magallanes**_

¡Amo esa canción con el alma, esa añoranza quizás describe a la Kagome del presente. Quisiera sus opiniones!

Tratando de mantener mi palabra, aquí esta la actualización. Aprovecho para decir que una vez mas he logrado salir de la Universidad (no se si mas muerta que viva) y que este receso sirve para nutrir este pequeño bebe que va creciendo.

Feliz Navidad, si es que para las fechas no he actualizado (no hay que retar mi pereza), les deseo a todos los mejores deseos, sueños, aspiraciones, amores. No olviden, vivir esta bien, vivir y vivir…nos romperán el corazón, la tristeza estará ahí, la vida a veces da tropiezos y hasta la misma muerte soplando el oído…pero vivir el hoy, sin esperar nada, porque estar aquí ya es un milagro. No es que mi palabra sea filosofica y toda la cosa pero pues...muchas cosas han llevado a esta afirmación.

Noticias (chiflido) Nubesita (osea, me) incursiona en Wattpad, si bien fanfiction lo amo y lo venero con Inuyasha incluido (No, no lo voy a dejar) debo decir que es hora de tomar a la par un camino mas…propio. Asi que, bueno, empezamos con un proyecto que trata de ser un romance moderno con tintes antiguos llamado Tabula Rasa, tratando de cambiar un poco el cliché del bad boy y esas cosas. Asi que….invitadisimos. mi nickname es el mismode aqui para los que quieran (yes, por fi)

Besos y abrazos.

Siempre en el corazón, lectores geniales y mejores del mundo mundial.


	5. El destino de los audaces

_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres, personajes, desarrollo, storyboard, ni alguna especificación que haga referencia a la serie, todo esto es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi como creadora de dicho contenido._

 _El desarrollo de la historia a continuación, y de aquello que no haga referencia de la serie sino que sea ajena a ello o contrario a la idea original, es reproducción mía sin ánimo de lucro, por lo que en caso de traducción o difusión deberán ser autorizados, o sera considerado plagio._

 **Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte. Faltas de ortografía y puntuación.

* * *

 **To my love:**

 _ **Capitulo 3: El destino de los audaces**_

—Inuyasha ...

Kagome Higurashi.

Ese era su nombre.

Su identidad.

Pero ... ¿Porque no era capaz de reconocerse?

¿Quién se había perdido en el camino, sino, ella misma?

En que momento ...

—Kagome…. — Una manta calida cayo en sus hombros, sintiéndose casada de arrepentimiento, observo alrededor, se topo con unos ojos dorados — Esta haciendo bastante frio

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un poder secreto —surró Aisha— Encuentro a las personas cuando necesito, entonces supongo yo que me necesitas

Kagome rio suavemente.

—Creo que si

—Mentiras, te di el ofuda, como te dije, eso me ayuda a encontrarrte.

—Ah lo siento, estoy ... en otro lugar.

—Si, eso veo, y por lo que siento en tu aura, no es muy agradable, si quieres hablar ... te escucho ...

Parpadeando, corto un poco del césped húmedo que se colaba entre sus dedos. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, simplemente se levanto con toda la fuerza restante en su ser y se sentó en medio en el bosque, ausente. El frio había calado sus huesos, pero, simplemente, no había sentido eso.

No sentía nada.

Quizás era bueno hablar

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Oh—Aisha bajo los ojos—Um…debo tener unos 38 años, casi

El jadeo de la adolescente la hizo sonreír.

—¿E-en serio? ¡No pareces tener esa edad, pensé que eras mas joven

—Bueno, muchas gracias, espero que eso haya sido un…cumplido—Aisha sonrió, era mas antigua que eso, pero el estar casada con Seshomaru a hizo envejecer al ritmo de un demonio lord, circunstancia que a su parecer, era extremadamente bueno.

—Um…te…¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

La sacerdotisa lo medito…

—Si, dos veces, podría decirse—la adolescente la miro sorprendida—Mi primer amor y mi…gran amor.

—Primero…y grande amor….—murmuro

—Oh, si. El primero nunca se olvida, jamás, pero, en mi caso fue pasajero. Pero mi gran amor….esa es otra historia…

—¿Dolió?—murmuro. Los ojos de la sacerdotisa mayor se iluminaron

—Como no te imaginas, pero, todo sufrimiento lleva su recompensa…finalmente, aquello que deseaba para mi, me fue otorgado.

Silencio

—¿El amor siempre tiene que doler?

Aisha negó suavemente—No, no tiene que doler. No es un deber cósmico que el amor este acompañado del dolor, y creo, para mi, que en ninguna circunstancia el amor deba doler…es costoso, si, difícil y complicado como no te imaginas, pero no doloroso, jamás.

—¿Y tu gran amor?—la pequeña sacerdotisa vio como la hermosa muer que tenia al lado se opaco por un instante, para volver a mirarla con mayor fuerza…

—El, el es mi gran regalo. Literal, es mi historia hecha realidad—una suave sonrisa curco sus labios—Es un caso completo de hombre, pero sin el todo seria…menos vivo.

—Ojala alguien me amara como te ama el…

La mujer sonrió

—Créeme, hay mucha gente que te ama, pero, si quieres saber, llegara. Eso te lo aseguro—levantándose ágilmente, tendió una mano para la adolescente—Debemos irnos, te vas a enfermar si seguimos aquí.

—Gracias…por escucharme—murmuro una vez de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo débil y tembloroso.

—No me agradezcas, yo debería ser la agradecida aquí…

Una vez llegaron al campamento, Sango nerviosamente la abrazo entre sus brazos, Kagome, un poco mas tranquila, le acaricio suavemente la espalda y le sonrió con cariño

—Estoy mejor…—bueno, eso era peor que un estoy bien, pero era todo lo que podía dar y la exterminadora lo sabia.

Sango asintió y le beso la frente, acurrucándola en su pecho como una hermana mayor haría.

Asiha se sentó al lado de la fogata que calentaba su helado cuerpo. Inuyasha se encontraba a metro de esa zona, no estaba solo, la energía de la Kikyo junto con el olor a cadáver que se esparcía daba cuenta de ello.

—Deberías comer algo, Kagome—comento.

La sacerdotisa, desganada, asintió.

—Debo reponer fuerzas

El campamento se sumió momentáneamente en un silencio, siendo roto por el Monje que al advertir la tristeza y congoja de su amiga, empezó a contar una historia bizarra de su adolescencia. Cada uno estaba concentrado en la historia, tratando de seguir el hilo y ayudando, aunque sea un poco a levantar el animo de la chica.

Cuando la adolescente pudo conciliar el sueño, se levanto.

—¿Señorita?—susurro el monje.

—Tranquilo monje Miroku, voy…a dar un paseo. No me va a llevar mucho tiempo

Miroku asintió, no tan convencido, había algo de resolución en la mujer que le daba pistas para donde se dirigía, pero bien sabia que en algún punto era necesario lo que intuía, ella iba hacer. Quizás ese punto era ahora.

Arropando a Sango con la manta, sonrió

—Cuidare hasta que usted venga…

—Gracias

* * *

—Así que…¿cómo te fue con la sacerdotisa muerta?

Inuyasha despertó de su letargo feliz, y gruñendo, observo el origen de la voz. Unos ojos color miel berillaron en la oscuridad, y la sacerdotisa de nombre Aisha, surgió como una espectral figura con el rostro inexpresivo.

—No te interesa, mujer—bufo.

—Oh, si, claro que me interesa—murmuro, siendo captado por la audición del medio demonio—Debo decir que me causa una profunda curiosidad como es una sacerdotisa ha renacido de la muerte…aunque, renacido no seria la palabra adecuada, teniendo en cuenta que no vive…

—Deja Kikyou en paz…

—No es de mi interés la naturaleza la relación que tu tengas con la sacerdotisa, sin embargo, debo decir y recomendarte ciertas cosas….que te servirán para el futuro.

Parpadeando lentamente, oyó el barítono gruñido de amenaza del medio demonio.

—Vuelvo a decir, no me interesa, no te importa….

—Claro que me importa, porque…a ti…¿te importa Kagome, cierto?

Amenazante, Inuyasha avanzo con la garras.

—¿Qué quieres con ella?

—Nada que la perjudique, antes, vengo en nombre de ella—levanto las manos y sonrió irónicamente, siendo curiosamente, parecida a Seshomaru, su esposo—Se que te importa, tanto, que pudieras dar la vida por ella, siendo el caso necesario, claro. No obstante… deja de indiscriminadamente hacerle daño, deja de ser ciego, mejor…deja de hacerte el ciego….

—¿Q-Que es…

—¡Oh por favor, no te hagas!, a Kagome le brillan los ojos por ti, y no creo que seas tan estúpido, veo la culpa cada vez que te vas en búsqueda de esa mujer. Se claro, y decídete de una vez por todas…estas dándole largas a algo que finalmente no se va a dar, amas a Kagome, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar tu pasado…

—No he dicho eso…

—Como sea Inuyasha, creo que ella merece mas respeto. Entiendo, que ames a la otra chica, y que estés preocupado. El amor es complicado, lo se, pero eso no te exime de ir feliz de de la vida hiriendo a las personas, y peor en momentos críticos…

—Mira, Aisha o como te llames…

—Ella casi muere hoy, entiendes…¿ no?—Inuyasha quedo frio—Dos veces ha pasado…dos…de las cuales tu imprudencia genera esto.

—Yo no…

—Mira, para los humanos no es fácil de entender. Los demonios tienen reglas claras para la manada, y siendo tu el macho alfa, es tu obligación el velar de ella. Fin

—Una sacerdotisa como va a saber de reglas demoniacas.

—Lo suficiente, al parecer—suspirando, la sacerdotisa se acerco al medio demonio que había quedado al parecer paralizado por sus palabras—Entiendo tus dudas, si es que las tienes, pero debes ser honesto, y debes cuidar a los tuyos. Hoy la chica casi muere, estuvo realmente mal, tuve que equilibrar sus energías. Absorbió el miasma del ser que la ataco…

Inuyasha, mudo de la sorpresa, se quedo observando a la mujer.

—Y cuando la chica se despierta, tu te has ido, la has abandonado…y si, estaba acompañada, pero ten un poquito de … consideración con ella. Lo mínimo, es que te quedes, y por lo menos, te cerciores de su estado—respiro profundamente, y se movió un segundo para irse—Entiendo que no es mi tema, ni mi problema, pero…le tengo un profundo cariño, me veo en ella…mucho…y no quisiera que nadie me tratara así. Piénsalo…es mas simple de lo que crees…

Dejo al medio demonio con sus pensamiento. No sabia si estaba bien lo que hizo, finalmente, era otro mundo que no era el suyo, sin embargo, su yo adolescente estaba tan destruido…tan acabado, que sintió la obligación moral de salir en su defensa.

Solo esperaba que no afectara en nada su misión.

O en su futuro…

* * *

—Así que, Kagome esta en mi búsqueda…—murmuro la mujer con una sonrisa macabra—Oh, como disfruto este juego…

—Mi señora, ¿no cree que debería avisar al Naraku de esta época de los acontecimientos actuales?…

El ser deforme retrocedió asustado al ver la desagradable mueca de ira dirigida a el.

—¡Estúpido! Claro que si, pero ese medio demonio estúpido es muy impulsivo, por esa razón fue nos derrotaron en un inicio—murmuro—Claramente, el tiempo corre en contra de la hermosa Kagome—rio suavemente—las almas, fuera de su cuerpo…no duran para siempre…y en tanto, buscare matar a ambas chicas, tanto el pasado como el futuro…muy fácil…

Los rayos de sol golpearon sus parpados, tratando de despejar la luz, se volvió hacia su lado del saco de dormir, pero el calor era insoportable para seguir durmiendo.

—Kagome, ¿estas mejor?—pregunto una voz, maternalmente.

—Si, creo que si, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero solo es eso…

Abriendo los ojos con dificultad, se poso con los ojos miel de la mujer que la había ayudado tanto últimamente, era bastante laborioso, pero no podía evitar sentirse ciertamente dependiente al comportamiento maternal y cuidadoso de la mujer.

—Gracias—murmuro con tanta honestidad, que se le aguaron los ojos.

—Oh, chica, tranquila…es un placer para mi, todo estará bien, ya veras…—arrullo.

A un lado, se asomo un tazón que humeaba y olía delicioso, Sango tímidamente, le otorgo el alimento. Era bendecida por tener personas que la amaban.

A un lado del claro, estaba Miroku junto con Shippo pescando, quienes al sentirse observados, la saludaron con grandes sonrisas. El que si le extraño fue Inuyasha, se encontraba alejado, sobre un árbol, algo cabizbajo y pensativo, su corazón se contrajo con tristeza.

Comieron entre risas y cometarios, y si bien aunque no estaba de un excelente humor, se sentía descansada y mejor. Sus amigos eran sus ángeles.

Para curiosidad suya, Inuyasha se encontraba a unos metros, callado, y simplemente comiendo.

¿Qué le habrá pasado al medio demonio?

Aisha frunció el ceño, callándose intempestivamente de la historia que estaba contando.

—Una energía…oscura, bastante potente, al sur. No muchos metros de aquí—murmuro.

Todos callaron, e inmediatamente guardaron sus pertenencias para poder dirigirse al lugar donde la energía los llamaba. Inuyasha, sin mirar a Kagome, le dio la espalda para poder llevarla, cosa que la sacerdotisa noto pero simplemente lo ignoro.

No estaba en condiciones para hablarle como si nada.

Aun dolia.

Emprendieron su camino a toda velocidad, Sango y Miroku en Kirara junto con Shippo, atravesaron el bosque con tal rapidez que los arboles se volvieron simplemente borrones y manchas.

Y lo sintió.

Era ella, Izumi. Acelero su paso sintiendo la energía oscura y peligrosa, alertando sus nervios.

Llegaron a un abismo, la energía se sentía tan densa que era incomodo respirar, dos criaturas deformes se dirigieron a ellos a toda velocidad, blandiendo sus garras deformes, tan largas como su mismo cuerpo.

Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en un lugar seguro y sin esperar, se dirigió a una de las criaturas, mientras que ella se lanzo a la que quedaba.

Un olor vino a ella

Seshomaru.

De repente, el suelo tembló con rudez, lanzándolos al suelo por la magnitud del movimiento, y los dos bestias se retiraron entre la bruma y el polvo con siseos de ira.

—¿Por qué…?—sorpresivamente, el suelo se abrió.

Se volvió con brusquedad hacia Sango y Miroku que se había puesto a salvo en Kirara…Kagome…

La sacerdotisa estaba al otro lado de la ruptura, sola.

El suelo volvió a temblar y la grieta que los separaba se hizo mas grande con el suelo mas inestable si era posible.

—¡Demonios! Espérame ahí—exclamo en un grito Inuyasha a la adolescente que nerviosamente sollozaba.

Y lo supo , algo estaba mal.

—¡Salta hacia nosotros, es una trampa!—grito hacia la sacerdotisa.

Kagome la miro con ojos temblorosos, se levanto torpemente….

Y eso fue lo ultimo que vio.

El suelo se rompió, y ella, cayo al vacío.

Tragada por la inmensa lluvia de rocas y polvo, dejando solo un aterrador silencio en su partida.

* * *

 _Nube de Magallanes._

Es imperdonable, literal, ha pasado un año. _Lo se,_ espero que me perdonen. En mi defensa, ha sido un poco problemático tener tiempo para mi misma y mis hobbies, la oficina me consume y la universidad es otro tema que me absorbe por completo.

Pero aquí estoy, es mas un tema moral mío no dejar nada a medias y espero acabar este proyecto.

Aunque siento que este proyecto ha cambiado mucho de la idea original que realmente plantee, y es obvio, no soy la misma. Espero que me perdonen, y si les gusto, espero su comentario, que para mi es siempre bienvenido y mas qur agradecido, de corazón, espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta arrepentida escritora.

Finalmente, solo me queda desearles a todos una buena ventura para este año, y si, espero seguir en esto mucho tiempo, escribir siempre será una mas de mis pasiones.


	6. De como un acuerdo

_Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, ni los caracteres, personajes, desarrollo, storyboard, ni alguna especificación que haga referencia a la serie, todo esto es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi como creadora de dicho contenido._

 _El desarrollo de la historia a continuación, y de aquello que no haga referencia de la serie sino que sea ajena a ello o contrario a la idea original, es reproducción mía sin ánimo de lucro, por lo que en caso de traducción o difusión deberán ser autorizados, o sera considerado plagio._

 **Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. AU. Lenguaje fuerte. Faltas de ortografía y puntuación.

* * *

 **To my love**

 **Capitulo 5: De como un acuerdo...**

Su cuerpo dolía, mucho.

Demasiado.

Estaba segura de que tenía un brazo roto, y su pie no estaba en una posición normal, además de ello, sentía algo cálido recorrer su frente, y tenía un gusto metálico en la boca, sangre.

Su vista estaba un poco borrosa, por lo que parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de enfocar su vista.

Había rocas encima de su cabeza, afortunadamente, suspendidas por más ruinas y más rocas que la rodeaban. Apenas podía moverse.

Su cabeza, empezó, rápidamente a analizar.

" _Vamos tú puedes, Piensa, piensa"_

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Bien, a su izquierda, no había nada. A su derecha, tampoco, más rocas. Adelante suyo, había un pequeño hueco, en el que quizás, si se arrastrara podría caber. _Debía arriesgarse._

Se sentó un poco más derecha, sintiendo el cuerpo casi tirante del dolor. Se agacho, lentamente, sintiendo algo recorrer su cabeza y caer al suelo. Mas sangre. Suspiro, dándose fuerzas, y avanzó lentamente, arrastrándose. Casi no sentía el brazo roto, y su pie punzaba, y estaba segura de tener mil cortadas en la piel.

Se arrastro, se arrastró y siguió arrastrándose, casi desmayándose del dolor.

Hasta que, por fin, salió por el hueco, sintiendo el aire menos pesado. Sin ni siquiera poder percibir donde estaba, descanso un poco, tomando bocanadas de aire profundas para no perder el conocimiento.

" _Benditas clases de enfermería"_

Sintiéndose más recompuesta con el pasar de los minutos, reacomodo su cuerpo. Tratando de observar en la oscuridad, tratando de saber dónde estaba. Los segundos pasaron, y sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse…era una cueva, una gruta que específicamente parecía tener un camino de piedra. Un pequeño reservorio de agua cristalina en el fondo. Lo suficiente para limpiarse.

Se arrastro hasta allá, sintiéndose aliviada por limpiarse las heridas, lo que a su vez serviría para sus poderes. _Debía agradecer a Kaede el enseñarle a curarse por lo menos con su reiki_. Una vez más recompuesta, y curada de la mayoría de sus heridas, menos la pierna y el brazo, se incorporó para dirigirse con lentitud al camino de la cueva.

—Humana, ¿qué haces aquí? —sintiendo su corazón detenerse, se volvió para observar un par de ojos gélidos mirarla con asco

—Se-sehomaru

El demonio la repaso con la mirada, quedándose fijamente en sus piernas, específicamente en el pie dañado, lentamente, introduciendo su cuerpo por una grieta.

Sus ropas estaban un poco rotas, y sucias por el polvo y la suciedad.

—Tu pie está roto—exclamo con sequedad—¡Estúpidos!, Naraku les tendió una estúpida trampa

—Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Seshomaru la vio con más desagrado, casi dejando ver sus colmillos

—¿Qué demonios te interesa, insulsa humana? —ladro con enojo

Kagome frunció el ceño, profundamente.

—Demonio estúpido, estamos en medio de una maldita cuerva subterránea provocada por Naraku, claro que no entiendo porque estás aquí—mascullo sin respirar—Además es obvio, podríamos salir más rápido.

El demonio, resoplo.

— Con tu inútil pierna lo dudo.

Suspirando, observo fijamente el cuerpo del hermano de Inuyasha, por lo que puso observar el brazo del demonio… una energía oscura y densa emanaba de una herida, que sangraba al aire libre, espesa y profunda, y junto a ella, el miasma concentrándose cada vez más, para un ojo normal era imperceptible, pero para ella…Seshomaru se envenenaba lentamente,

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, más mortal era.

Iba ser totalmente ajeno para ella lo que iba decir…

—Te han envenenado—afirmo—Yo podría curarte, pero…claramente, debería tener tu ayuda para salir—aunque, claramente, ella no tenía corazón para hacer eso, así dijera que no, lo curaría.

 _Medidas desesperadas…_

El demonio la miro con la ceja encarnada.

Sonrió sarcásticamente—Las sacerdotisas… ¿ustedes que anteponen su bien por el de los demás? —escupió con ira

—No soy una sacerdotisa común, y claramente te quiero curar, pero obviamente la situación necesita que cooperemos

Seshomaru se quedó observándola largamente, sabía que en parte era verdad lo que decía la sacerdotisa, además de que el dolor lo tenía de muy mal humor, lo que lo volvía especialmente…caustico

—Hm

Kagome sonrió al verlo acercarse, le debía doler demasiado. Eso y además de que en esa situación estaba especialmente hablador y si es que ella conocía un poco al hermano de Inuyasha, era su capacidad de ser un tempano de hielo con cero facultades comunicativas.

Puso sus manos en el brazo, sintiendo la energía purificadora entrar en contacto con el miasma del brazo. La sentía luchando y revelándose contra su mano. Demonios, aún estaba débil. Retiro la mano sintiendo la mirada del iracundo demonio.

—Que inútil

Ella ignoro el insulto—Necesito un poco de descanso, acabo de gastar el poco reiki que me quedaba tratando de curarme—exclamo sin aire—Dame algo de tiempo, por favor.

El demonio la miro asesinamente, pero solo podía esperar, así que se alejó para el contrario de la gruta, acomodo elegantemente su estola, y se sentó, cerrando los ojos.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, pesado.

Kagome Higurashi estaba acostumbrada al silencio, pero este era bastante incómodo.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —señalo la herida.

El demonio apenas abrió un ojo y dejo escapar un gruñido bajo

—Naraku

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Rin

Su corazón latió, dolorosamente.

—¿Esta herida?

El demonio la miro fijamente, casi, evaluándola

—No—mascullo—¿Te preocupas por Rin?

Parpadeo atónito—¿Qué?

—Tu actitud…eres honesta…pero no la conoces

—Si, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ella, igualmente es una chica tan tierna y…

—Eres estúpida.

—¿Disculpa? —el demonio no respondió

—Eres estúpida. Los humanos son egoístas…

—No todos

—Por eso, eres estúpida

—No entiendo…

El demonio sonrió, casi con animalidad.

—Ya te lo había dicho, mujer. Tu egoísmo te podría salvar, pero sigues sufriendo por un inmundo medio demonio, por gente que no conoces, por tus amigos…tu estupidez te lastima.

Kagome parpadeo, entendiendo el punto, de repente, sintió rabia e ira, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Oh, el demonio sabia apretar sus botones, botones que ni siquiera Inuyasha sabia que existían

—¿Mi egoísmo? Simplemente…soy una buena persona…o quiero…y por eso me lastiman—mascullo con ira—Y me culpan, tras del hecho

Casi sentía su ira aumentar su reiki.

Seshomaru la vio, inexpresivamente…por dentro, estaba algo sorprendido, la mujer había aumentado exponencialmente su reiki, casi brillando ante sus ojos.

Bien, la sacerdotisa podía en cualquier momento quemarlo…

—Yo no pedi que me hirieran, ni que me mintieran ni que…—lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, de nuevo. Que mala costumbre, de llorar ante Seshomaru. Muy mala costumbre, ante sus ojos inexpresivos e insondables.

—No, pero tu bondad permite que se aprovechen. Los humanos son la especie más traicionera…

—¡No, no lo somos! La bondad y la capacidad de demostrar altruismo es lo que nos hace humanos

—¿Quién ha demostrado humanidad contigo, humana? El medio demonio, quien te miente y juega contigo…

—Pero el que me ha salvado incontables veces, y mi amiga, Sango, quien me ha defendido y entendido, y Miroku, quien me apoya y me cuida. No somos, inútiles Seshomaru. Los humanos tenemos demasiado que dar, quizás no somos perfectos, pero…nos caemos y nos levantamos, amamos, queremos y morimos…

Seshomaru se quedó observándola, de nuevo, inexpresivamente, mientras sollozaba. Dolía, dolía saber que quizás era verdad, pero ella no quería perder su bondad intrínseca…aquello que la hacia ella.

El demonio, una vez más, se quedó observándolo como si fuese una estatua de mármol divinamente cincelada….

—Rin se parece a ti—soltó—Defiéndete, sacerdotisa.

Ella parpadeo, sorprendida.

Silencio.

Un poco más de silencio.

Y se quedó viendo estupefacta la figura del distinguido Lord youkai, quien había cerrado sus ojos, y aparentaba calma, pero por dentro…el lord estaba confundido, eso había sido innecesario y una pérdida de tiempo, que en nada era común en él.

—Creo que es hora…

Abrió sus ojos, y vio a la humana quien tenía la nariz roja, mirándolo. Le estaba pidiendo permiso para acercarse, así que asintió. Ella se acercó, tambaleante, y cojeaba por su pierna y brazo roto. Una vez llego, se sentó casi con brusquedad, respirando agitadamente.

Lentamente, tomo el brazo donde tenía la herida.

—Necesito estar en contacto con tu piel—él se quedó mirándola, y se desprendió de la manga de su hitoe. El brazo estaba bastante comprometido, tenía una herida que atravesaba el brazo verticalmente, sus marcas moradas estaban un poco destruidas—La herida está demasiado avanzada…hare lo que pueda…

Su energía empezó a fluir de forma ascendente por su cuerpo hacia Seshomaru. Lentamente, el misma empezó a evaporarse, casi diluyéndose como agua, como si un veneno oscuro, demasiado negro. Sentía sus dedos hormiguear, y su respiración agitarse, estaba un poco ahogada.

El esfuerzo, el cansancio, todo junto le estaba pasando factura.

Veía motitas negras parpadear en sus ojos

Demonios.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

 _Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue la herida de Seshomaru cerrándose poco a poco._

El demonio se permitió soltar un suspiro en la soledad de la cueva.

La humana se había desmayado. En sus brazos, literalmente.

El caso era… ¿dejarla o seguir adelante?, en soledad, como quería…

Sentía su cuerpo pesado.

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de abrir los ojos.

 _Había perdido el conocimiento_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar y doler. Sentía mareo, y de repente, se encontró sumergida en una "cosa" peluda color blanco, en el que sentía un ligero balanceo, y una respiración lenta…se estaba moviendo.

Y alguien la estaba cargando.

Asustada, se agito, para encontrarse los fríos ojos dorados, parecidos a los de Inuyasha, pero…diferentes. Y recordó, _Seshomaru._

La estaba cargando Seshomaru

—Recuperaste la conciencia, humana.

Ella parpadeo, confundida.

—Tengo un nombre, y espero que lo uses—dijo, sin pensarlo demasiado, por instinto—perdón por desmayarme, debió ser un poco cansado para ti—su voz estaba ronca, y sentía aun exhausta.

El demonio casi sonrió, sardónicamente.

—No requieres esfuerzo, humana. Igual, tengo palabra, respeto los acuerdos…

—Gracias—suspiro, demasiado cansada.

El silencio era sorpresivamente cómodo, se quedó sosegadamente calmada por la respiración del demonio, así como su calor corporal.

Era extraño…

—Eres un buen demonio.

 _Silencio_. Creyó ver su rostro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me dejaste allá, y me sanaste…

El la miro de reojo, era extrañamente pequeña, demasiado, y se veía como un pajarito en sus brazos. Le recordaba, ligeramente, a Rin _. De nuevo._

—Era un trato y los demonios, al contrario de su asquerosa especie, mantenemos la palabra.

—Bueno, no todos los humanos somos así…—murmuro más para sí misma—No sé para donde vamos—dijo, viendo como el intrincado laberinto de paredes de roca y lodo se cerraba más y más.

—Mi olfato. Huelo agua y abetos—gruño.

—Bien—comento al aire—Creo que es la hora de que avance sola…

El demonio, contrario a lo que creía, la bajo con delicadeza.

Ella se desbalanceo un poco, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar. Puso su pie lentamente, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, su pie parecía estar en mejores condiciones. Aun dolía, pero no le impedía caminar, al igual que su brazo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Mi sangre—y el calor subió a su rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Seshomaru la vio inexpresivamente para después avanzar—Hay que moverse

—¿Cómo esta tu brazo?

El simplemente lo levanto, y pudo observar que ya no había sangre saliendo, y la energía oscura que se filtraba de ella, había desaparecido.

Lentamente, fueron avanzando. Estaba segura de que ya no sentía a Naraku.

Quizás él pensaba que la había asesinado…

Miro una vez más al estoico demonio que avanzaba, ignorándola. Gracias al demonio que había creído odiar, estaba sana.

 _Quizás, las cosas no eran negras o blancas…_

Fue lo ultimo que pensó, cuando sintió aire fresco recorrer su piel

—Estamos cerca de una salida, ¿cierto?

El demonio asintió.

Fueron unos minutos eternos, tanto porque su cuerpo dolía, resentido por todo lo que había pasado, así como el hecho de compartir con el demonio. Era extraño, pero…sentía algo, algo que la empujaba a verlo, a…estar con el, una fuerza invisible, que le causaba una infinita curiosidad.

El hombre era tan críptico…

Y ella, irremediablemente, era una curiosa nata. Con cierta debilidad a lo complicado y encrucijado.

* * *

 _Nube de Magallanes_

Y aquí esta, un segundo largo y fructuoso encuentro. Cada personaje, ciertamente, esta en una línea fuera de lo que es comúnmente en realidad, aunque es un matiz que he tratado de darle, creo. Por otro lado, espero que les guste, porque este encuentro ha sido bastante esclarecedor para cada uno, sobre todo para nuestro demonio, quien cree que los humanos son basura.

En otras noticias, donde vivo andamos en cuarentena, lo que facilita mucho el escribir. Agradezco enormemente a cada lector, anónimo o no, por darme un poquito mas de fuerza, porque estar encerrado demasiado tiempo no es fácil y la convivencia agota increíblemente. Así que deseo de corazón que estén bien y se estén cuidando. Disfruten este capítulo, que es con todo el corazón.


End file.
